Entre el cielo y las estrellas
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: Ese beso en el Garrison… Es lo único que he podido pensar en mucho tiempo, Keith. Fue distinto a los besos que tuve antes. Me hizo sentir muy bien. Fue tan lindo. Fue cálido. Quiero hacer tantas cosas contigo… Me dijiste que sentías que podías sumergirte entre las estrellas en el desierto, Keith. Que las veríamos juntos.


¡Buenas! Ah, hacia rato que no me pasaba por este fandom. Tengo que admitir que me fui porque... Bueno, era todo muy tóxico para mi gusto jaja. Pero aún así, KLANCE IS CANON KING. Esto lo hice para un proyecto... Que no prosperó. Pero me quedó y djie al demonio voy a subirlo. Pero para eso tenía que editarlo primero jaja. En fin. Esto fue antes de la última temporada de la cual no quiero hablar jaja.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!~

* * *

Le dolía la cabeza. Sentía un zumbido en los oídos. Estaba en una superficie dura y le causaba dolor en la espalda.

―e!

―nce!

― ¡Lance!

― ¿Qué?...

― ¡Lance! ¿Estás bien?

― ¿Qué ocurrió?

Muchas voces sonaron al unísono. Había pasado algo. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto la cabeza?

― ¿Estás bien? ¿Lance? ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

Miró a su alrededor cuando Hunk terminó de hablar. Reconocía el lugar.

―Atlas. Estamos… Estamos en el Atlas.

― ¿Puedes recordar que ocurrió, Lance?

Cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse. Sintió como si le atravesaran agujas en las sienes, y soltó un gemido de dolor.

―Espera, espera, despacio.

Pidge lo había ayudado a volver a recostarse. Estuvo unos segundos intentando calmarse. La luz le molestaba, así que se tapó los ojos con su brazo. A medida que su respiración iba calmándose, algunas escenas de lo que había ocurrido llegaban a su cabeza.

―Estaban... Estaban inconscientes. Voltron se separó tras el ataque de la nave de Honerva. Estábamos distrayéndola, pero ustedes no respondían…

Hizo una pausa para sentarse y mirarlos bien. Sabía que estaban en una de las habitaciones del Atlas, pero ahora podía distinguir que era la enfermería. Los otros paladines no tenían ninguna herida visible, y Shiro y Coran estaban hablando fuera.

―Los leones se estaban alejando más y más, gravitando en lados distintos. Red era la más rápida para poder juntarlos a todos, pero como no teníamos suficiente energía tras el ataque le cedí de mi quintaesencia para poder ayudarlos. Pidge fue la última a la que llegué y cuando los estaba empujando todo se volvió blanco por unos segundos… Keith me estaba gritando, pero no recuerd-

"― _¡Tienes que sacarlos de inmediato!¡Lo siento, Lance!¡Váyanse!"_

― ¡Keith! ¡¿Dónde está?!

― ¡Lance, espera! ¡No te levantes!

Apenas puso un pie en el piso pudo sentir como colapsaba. Coran y Shiro entraron en la habitación con el escándalo de voces y lo ayudaron a volver a acostarse.

Todo había sido un desastre. La alteana que habían encontrado en la nave con la que habían peleado en la Tierra les había dado algo de información (Tras usar métodos poco convencionales como hicieron con Sendak en su momento) pero había obviado varias partes vitales, porque no lo sabía. Si bien tenían presente que tenían que tener cuidado, Honerva había sido más cautelosa que ellos y los había dirigido justo a su trampa.

Keith se había dejado capturar con tal de que escaparan con los leones. Lance había decidido empujar a Black y huido, en contra de sus deseos personales. Porque eso era lo que Keith quería.

―Lo rescataremos. Lo prometo, Lance.

―Lo mejor sería que descansaras un poco. Pasaremos la noche en uno de los planetas que nos brinda su apoyo.

Quería protestar. No sabían que podía estar haciéndole Honerva a Keith. Podía haberle hecho algo como a Shiro, o podría estar experimentando en él por su linaje galra o incluso-

Frenó cuando vio sus expresiones. Ellos también querían volver y rescatar a Keith cuanto antes, pero no tenían la energía para ello. Necesitaban que los leones se recargaran, y también ellos. Ya se habían desmayado antes.

Lance sabía que tenían que estar calmados para no arruinar la misión por completo. Lo sabía. No podía dejar que sus sentimientos nublaran su juicio.

Su relación… Era algo nuevo. No podían negar que había algo con ellos durante el tiempo que vivieron en el castillo, pero Lance había creído que se había esfumado cuando Keith desapareció para ir a la Espada de Marmora. No fue así.

Habían terminado pasando noches juntos, admirando la galaxia desde el cuartel del Garrison.

"―_Es divertido, ¿No crees?_

― _¿Qué cosa?_

―_Hemos pasado por tantos planetas y por tantos sistemas solares… Uno creería que estoy acostumbrado a ver las estrellas, pero extrañaba esto. No es que no me gusten la vista de las estrellas en la galaxia, pero… _

―_Pero hay algo especial en verlas desde aquí, ¿No? Me pasa lo mismo. _

―_La tierra es donde todo comenzó para mí. Pasar la noche en la playa con mi familia viendo las estrellas y jugando a identificarlas con mis hermanos. _

―_Hacía algo parecido con mi padre…_

― _¿Había estrellas en el abismo cuántico? _

―… _Sí. Pero… Me gustan como se ven aquí._

―_Te encantarán desde la playa cerca de mi casa. Cuando todo esto acabe… Podemos ir a verlas. _

―_Yo… También podemos verlas desde mi casa en el desierto. Ya sabes… Tú y yo. _

―_Me gustaría eso. En verdad me gustaría… Pasar más tiempo contigo."_

Esa noche fue su primer beso. Querían más, indudablemente, pero no podían concretar nada con la inminente guerra contra Honerva.

Volver a separarse de la Tierra había sido difícil para Lance, pero era lo que tenían que hacer. Keith le había prometido a su madre de una forma muy segura que Lance volvería a casa. Él le prometió que volverían todos, y entonces podrían tener una fiesta enorme. Entonces, Lance le prometió a Keith que le enseñaría la mejor vista para ver las estrellas desde la playa.

Pero ahora necesitaba descansar para que eso pasara.

-o-

―Todos, ¡A sus leones! ¡Vamos a entrar!

Apenas quiso entrar al León Rojo, levantó su barrera de partículas, negándole la entrada.

― ¡Red!

Ella no contestaba. Lance no entendía que había ocurrido. ¿Estaría enfadada por lo ocurrido con Keith? ¡Había elegido lo que le pareció mejor! ¡Era lo que Keith quería!

― ¿Lance? ¿Pasa algo?

Escuchó la voz de Shiro. Qué se suponía que dijera, ¿Qué había ocurrido lo mismo que con Blue? No podía quedarse fuera de la batalla, no esta vez. Necesitaba rescatar a Keith. No podía permitir que nada malo le ocurriera por su culpa.

Estaba frustrado. Volvió a intentarlo una vez más, pero con resultados nulos.

Las lágrimas se estaban apoderando de sí. Ya se sentía bastante mal por haberlo dejado. Qué se suponía que-

Red envió una imagen a su cerebro. Black. ¿Qué tenía que ver el león negro con todo esto?

― ¿Lance?

― Un segundo, Shiro.

Se acercó al león negro. Apenas puso su mano en la entrada, se encendió.

―Te esperaba, paladín.

Había oído las voces de los leones antes, pero nunca de forma tan clara como con Black. Le había tomado tiempo escuchar a Blue y a Red. ¿Cómo es que podía escuchar tan fácil a Black?

―Necesitas más poder del que Red puede brindarte. Ven conmigo, paladín.

Informó a Shiro del cambio de planes. Black le contó un par de cosas, como por ejemplo que Keith se había encerrado a sí mismo en el plano astral, y había perdido la conexión con él. No podía atacarlo, tampoco, o podría crearle algún tipo de daño. No, tenían que despertarlo del trance en el que estaba para que pudiera despertar en su propio cuerpo. Black no lo dijo, pero era obvio. Honerva había encontrado la forma de doblegarlo, al menos a su cuerpo físico. Se habría encerrado en el plano astral para dejar un cascarón vacío de sí, algo que no pudiera traicionarlos. Keith era así, prefería las medidas más drásticas para asegurar el bienestar del resto. Ya lo había hecho varias veces.

Tenía que concentrarse. Black lo acercaría todo lo que pudiera a la nave de Honerva y luego tendría que entrar al plano astral por su cuenta.

Era complicado. La primera vez que lo había hecho había sido con su propio bayard, pero no podía hacerlo con Black. Necesitaba establecer una conexión por medio de la quintaesencia.

No tenía ni idea de cómo hacer eso.

―Concéntrate en tu vínculo con él. Concéntrate en lo que sientes por él, paladín. No podrás encontrarlo de otro modo.

Keith. Tenía que concentrarse en Keith. En ayudarlo. En no permitir que Honerva causara más daño.

― ¿Cómo se conocieron?

El Garrison. Keith era realmente genial en el simulador, y quería expresárselo, pero había pasado por completo de él, mientras intentaba organizar sus pensamientos. Eso lo había enfadado, y se la pasaba intentando buscar algo con lo que enojar a Keith. Pero se conocieron realmente por las noches en el castillo, tras la desaparición de Shiro. Esas noches habían sido duras para todos, especialmente para Keith. Se la pasaba entrenando, o vagando por las habitaciones del castillo de los leones. Así fue como se encontró con Lance una noche en que se sentía particularmente exhausto de todo, y sólo quería volver a casa con su madre.

Se calmaron entre ambos. Tras eso establecieron una clase de relación donde ambos pasaban las noches juntos hablando de todo y a la vez de nada, teniendo discusiones acaloradas sobre distintos temas o sólo mirando las estrellas desde la ventana.

Una sonrisa se posó en su rostro al recordar esos momentos. Sintió como se relajaba por completo, y parecía caer dormido en el asiento de piloto.

-o—

Despertó sobresaltado. Miró a su alrededor, y comprendió que había logrado entrar al plano astral de forma exitosa. Una versión más realista de Black estaba esperándolo, mostrándole el camino por el cual debía ir.

La última vez que había entrado en el plano astral había sido incapaz de ayudar a Shiro. Esta vez no permitiría que ocurriera lo mismo con Keith.

Encontrarlo no fue particularmente difícil con la ayuda de Black. Keith estaba quieto, sosteniéndose la cabeza con fuerza. Su armadura estaba rota, y podía ver sus manos. Alternaban entre el color típico de los humanos y un violeta suave, propio de los Galra. Keith estaba alternando entre sus dos formas. Le había contado una de sus muchas noches juntos que tenía miedo a ello. Que tenía miedo de volverse como los otros Galra del Imperio y lastimarlos, que por eso suprimía su transformación lo más que podía. Si no la estaba suprimiendo ahora, eso significaba que lo que sea que le estaba ocurriendo, lo estaba haciendo perder el control de sí mismo.

En pocas palabras, Honerva se estaba saliendo con la suya. Se acercó con pequeños pasos,

― ¿Keith? Keith, ¿Estás bien? Soy yo, Lance.

― ¡No! ¡Basta!

Notó que estaba jalando su cabello, y el ritmo de su respiración se había incrementado.

― ¡Te estas lastimando, para!

― ¡Déjame en paz!

Fue cuestión de segundos para que la daga de Keith se transformara y lo atacara con ella.

― ¡No quiero luchar contra ti! ¡Keith!

Apenas tenía fuerza para parar el golpe de la espada. Había mejorado con su sable, pero nunca se equipararía con su líder. Era obvio que tenía que buscar otra solución. Despertar a Keith del trance en el que estaba era lo ideal.

Giró bruscamente, evitando que la espada de Keith se clavara en su cabeza, y cayendo al piso en el proceso. Tenía que ponerse de pie, y para hacerlo, tenía que quitar a Keith de encima suyo.

No quería lastimarlo. En verdad no quería, pero esta vez era por su bien. Le dio una patada lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarlo, y se paró. Tenía que encontrar algo que lo hiciera volver, y rápido.

― ¡Soy yo! ¡No pasa nada!

― ¡Para de una vez! ¡Deja de usar su voz!

Prefirió soportar la mayoría de los golpes de Keith, y sólo los devolvía cuando era imperativo.

Comenzó a decirle cosas de poca importancia. Como la vez que lo obligó a probar uno de los batidos para descubrir que era intolerante a la lactosa, y por supuesto lo único que sí tenían en el espacio igual que en la tierra era la leche. Eso le ganó un corte en el brazo.

También le contó cuando intentaron hacer unas galletas e hicieron un estropicio en la cocina, pero las galletas estaban buenas. Cuando hablaron (Y lloraron) de la vez que Lance murió y cómo Keith estuvo a punto de sacrificarse por ellos en Naxzela.

Keith le devolvió la patada que le había propiciado antes, haciendo que sus rodillas se doblaran, y cayera al piso. Y vaya que dolía. Sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre subir por su garganta, y terminó escupiéndola.

Siguió hablando, a pesar del dolor.

― Le prometí a mamá que le diría cuál era mi relación contigo cuando volviéramos. Te prometí que veríamos las estrellas en casa. Aún tenemos muchas cosas para hacer. Quiero ir a comprar ropa contigo. Me prometiste que iríamos en tu moto por el desierto. Te prometí que iríamos a nadar en la playa de casa, y que llevaría protector solar para que no te quemaras. Te prometí que te mostraría mis álbumes de foto de pequeño, para que te burlaras de mí como yo lo hice cuando Shiro nos mostró algunas fotos tuyas.

Keith se estaba calmando. Había dejado de atacarlo, por lo menos. Le dolía respirar por el golpe en su estómago. Pero necesitaba un poco más. Aún no era suficiente. Se paró con la poca fuerza que tenía en sus piernas, y lo besó. Podía sentir como Keith se relajaba poco a poco, y el agarre en la espada se aflojaba lentamente hasta que la soltó.

―Ese beso en el Garrison… Es lo único que he podido pensar en mucho tiempo, Keith. Fue distinto a los besos que tuve antes. Me hizo sentir muy bien. Fue tan lindo. Fue cálido. Quiero hacer tantas cosas contigo… Me dijiste que sentías que podías sumergirte entre las estrellas en el desierto, Keith. Que las veríamos juntos.

―… ¿Lance?

― ¿Sí?

― ¿En verdad eres tú? Creí que… Creí que eras ella. Lo siento tanto, no quería last-

―Está bien. Está bien, Keith.

Honerva lo había engañado. No tenían tiempo para seguir con la conversación, pero no terminaría así. Seguramente le había mostrado distintos horrores. Sentía la rabia consumirlo. Keith no lo merecía, ninguno de ellos lo merecía.

Iba a pagar por todo lo que había hecho.

Red estaba esperando por él al lado de Black. Los otros habían conseguido recuperar a Keith, y esperaban para formar a Voltron y dirigirse a la batalla final. Keith necesitaría un poco más de tiempo para recuperarse, pero insistió en que estaba bien para ponerle fin a todo.

Podía sentirse en completa sincronía con Keith, probablemente producto de la quintaesencia que compartió con él, pero también por su misma relación.

Sin palabras, ambos colocaron sus bayard en las aperturas que sobresalían.

Eran las alas de Voltron. Por separado podrían estar sin fuerza. Pero para volar necesitaban ambas. Porque cuando se juntaban adquirían esa fuerza increíble, fruto de su conexión tan intensa.

Esas alas eran la representación de su amor, pero no las necesitaban para sentirse en el cielo, entre las estrellas. Sólo con tomarse de las manos y dedicarse una sonrisa ya estaban ahí.

* * *

¡Buenas otra vez! Fue toda una experiencia volver a leer esto, no recordaba casi nada jaja. Ah~ Creo que iré a leer un poco de Klance para mi alma jaja. Espero que les haya gustado~

Hasta la próxima!~


End file.
